Random conversations!
by contagiousTrain
Summary: Okay, so these are just some random conversations that I found adorable or hilarious and wanted to share.
1. Chapter 1

Chpater One: Nepeta and John

'**Kay, so I have permission to use this! It's from a RP website I go !**

AC: :33 hi

EB: hi! :D

AC: :33 how are mew?

EB: haha im doing well!

EB: you?

AC: :33 i'm eating catnip!

EB: haha thats adorable!

EB: im not doing anything right now, do you want to come over when youre done with that?

AC: :33 i'm done right mew!

EB: cool!

AC: :33 so, i come over mew?

EB: sure!

AC: :33 *enters john's house with a meow*

AC: :33 hi, john!

EB: *from a distance* hey nepeta! hold on, im just getting dressed!

AC: :33 okay!

AC: :33 *blushes and sits on floor*

AC: :33 are you done yet?

EB: *comes out in a tshirt and shorts* haha yeah, i just got out of the shower :)

AC: :33 *meows and tilts head in curiosity*

AC: :33 those evil bath-things?

EB: hahaha

EB: theyre not evil!

EB: they make you clean!

AC: :33 *hisses* evil.

AC: :33 not catnip!

EB: haha, well i dont eat catnip so i wouldnt know!

EB: *sits down next to her*

EB: so how have you been?

AC: :33 *gasps* you don't eat catnip?

AC: :33 here try some!

AC: :33 *shoves a bag of catnip in eb's face*

EB: *he leans back and falls on his back* eheheh, no thank you, im not really hungry!

AC: :33 but it tastes yummy!

AC: :33 and it's good fur you!

EB: haha, its fine really! *he smiles* youve been doing alright?

AC: :33 yep!

AC: :33 i've b33n having lots of fun!

AC: :33 but vriska's b33n teasing me...

EB: aww what for?

AC: :33 because she thinks i'm not a real cat.

AC: :33 i am a real cat, right? i mean, i am as cute as a kitty!

EB: of course you are! cutest cat i know! :D

AC: :33 yay1 i mew it!

AC: :33 8hugs eb in appreciation*

EB: *he hugs her back* haha you smell good too

AC: :33 thank you, john! you smell like soap! :33

EB: well that makes sense, hehe *he looks into her big pretty cat-like eyes*

AC: :33 *blushes* what?

EB: oh nothing *he looks away* youve got really beautiful eyes

AC: :33 than you!

AC: :33 you've got really pretty ears!

EB: haha, do i? *he scoots closer to her*

AC: :33 yep! absolutly adormewble!

EB: *he strokes her hair over her ear* i think youre adorable

AC: :33 thank mew!

EB: d-do you like me?

AC: :33 i like evreybody!

EB: oh..hehe thats good *he sweats nervously

AC: :33 what's wrong john?

AC: :33 are you okay?

EB: its ..nothing

AC: :33 tell me!

AC: :33 please!

EB: its just that i..i like you

AC: :33 *kisses eb on the ch33k*

AC: :33 me?

AC: :33 i like you, too!

EB: *his face reddens* yeah i know..

AC: :33 yeah! we like each other! catnip?

AC: :33 *holds out bag of catnip*

EB: n-no thanks

EB: *he puts his hand on her leg*

AC: :33 john? is there something bothering mew?

EB: no. im just enjoying this time with you

EB: thats all

AC: :33 yeah! catnip would make it better...

EB: you whats better than catnip?

AC: :33 no, what?

EB: *he leans in and kisses her*

AC: :33 mew!

AC: :33 did i taste like catnip?

EB: a little, hehe *a bulge appears in his shorts*

AC: :33 *blushes*

EB: *he leans in for another kiss, wrapping his arms around her*

AC: :33 *pushes away and blushes*

EB: oh..im s-sorry

AC: :33 no, i just wanted some more catnip.

EB: oh, a-alright..

AC: :33 *eats some catnip and kisses eb's ch33k, again*

**Please review and all that motherfucking shit!**


	2. Chapter 2

**weregay!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.**

**adiosToreador joined chat.**

**AT: ,uH,hI,,**

**TG: help**

**TG: the moon is rising**

**TG: i cant stop...**

**AT: ,uH,wHAT?**

**TG: please...augh, argg...**

**TG: i..**

**AT: ,uH,,**

**TG: help**

**TG: im feeling...**

**TG: ...so fabulous**

**AT: ,i DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO,,**

**TG: call the fashion police**

**TG: my style is so fresh they dont know what to do with their glittery little bums**

**AT: ,uH,wHAT,?**

**AT: ,tHE, uH, fASHION POLICE?**

**TG: theyre just trying to catch this radical**

**TG: ooh im so bad**

**AT: ,wHAT,,**

**AT: ,cAN YOU EXPLAIN TO ME THE, uH, sITUATION?**

**TG: you see this sugary ass**

**TG: it gets even sweeter after dark**

**TG: when the full moons way up there in the sky**

**AT: ,uH, wHAT,, sHOULD i GO GET ROSE OR, uH, sOMEONE ELSE?**

**TG: oh, pshh**

**TG: we can have fun all by ourselves**

**AT: ,wHAT, iS THIS AWKWARD FOR YOU, tOO?**

**AT: ,oR JUST,uH,mE?**

**TG: theres no need to be uncomfortable, silly**

**AT: ,uH,**

**AT: ,bUT i AM,,**

**TG: i just wanna hang arooound**

**TG: party a bit**

**TG: have some good fun**

**AT: ,i,uH,i FEEL NERVOUS,,**

**TG: awwww, do you need a hug**

**adiosToreador is now terminallyCapricious [TC].**

**TC: DoN'T YoU MoThErFuCkInG ToUcH HiM.**

**TC: ((SoRrY, i hAd tO SwItCh.))**

**weregay!turntechGodhead's connection timed out. Please don't quit straight away; they could be back.**

**weregay!turntechGodhead [TG] joined chat.**

**TG: whoa whoa hey**

**TG: were all cool**

**TC: No, We'rE NoT AlL CoOl wHeN YoU TrY To hUg hIm wHeN He's uNcOmFoRtAbLe.**

**TG: i didnt try anything, i only asked**

**TG: i wouldve kept my paws off if he said no**

**TC: OkAy, BrO. tOuCh hIm aNd i'lL Go aLl sObEr oN On yOuR MoThErFuCkInG FaCe.**

**terminallyCapricious [TC] is now adiosToreador .**

**AT: uH, hI, aGAIN,,**

**TG: hellooooooooo**

**AT: ,uH, pLEASE DON'T TOUCH ME THIS TIME,,**

**TG: not a problem at all, sorry bout that sweetie**

**TG: oh, in a platonic way! i call all my friends sweetie**

**AT: ,uH,oKAY,,**

**TG: soooooo, whats on your mind**

**AT: ,uH,wELL EARLIER i WAS THINKING ABOUT PALES,,**

**TG: oooooooh, that sounds so interesting**

**AT: ,wAIT, fORGET WHAT i JUST SAID, i, uH, fORGOT WHO i WAS TALKING TO,,**

**TG: tell me all about it**

**TG: no no its fine**

**TG: rose was telling me all about your romantic quadrants earlier**

**AT: ,uH,yEAH,,**

**AT: ,wHAT DID SHE TELL YOU?**

**TG: pales are sorta like besties only romantic**

**TG: its sooooo cool**

**AT: ,uH,yEAH,,**

**TG: i wish humans were like that**

**AT: ,wHY AREN'T THEY? IF YOU DON'T MIND ME, uH, aSKING,,**

**TG: not sure, actually**

**TG: weve only got that red romance stuff**

**AT: ,oH, wHY?**

**AT: ,oH, nEVER MIND, i ALREADY ASKED THAT,,**

**TG: maybe we dont experience the other quadrants biologically**

**TG: or maybe we just dont think of it that way**

**TG: shrug shrug, who knows ~**

**AT: ,oH,,tHAT MAKES SENSE,**

**TG: whatcha thinkin bout pale stuff for**

**TG: ooooh, is there someone you like**

**AT: ,uH,wHAT?**

**AT: ,wHY DO YOU, uH, aSK?**

**TG: just wondering**

**TG: its fine if you dont wanna talk about it though**

**AT: ((i SUPPORT pbj, dEAL WITH IT,)) ,uH,i KIND OF LIKE,uH,gAMZEE,,**

**AT: ,bUT DON'T TELL HIM,,**

**TG: trust me sweetie, my lips are sealed like an envelope**

**TG: ((no issues here friend))**

**AT: ,bUT,uH,eNVELOPES BREAK OPEN,,**

**TG: a magical envelope**

**TG: that can never be opened**

**AT: ((DO i HAVE YOUR PERMISSION TO USE THIS CONVERSATION IN A FAN-FIC?))**

**AT: ,uH, dO THOSE EXIST?**

**TG: ((oh, by all means go ahead!))**

**TG: for all figurative purposes they do**

**AT: ,oH,uH,oKAY THEN,,**

**TG: ((mind if i might ask for the fic itself, once it's done? i'm a little bit curious ^^))**

**AT: (( WWW,FANFICTION,NET/U/5094372/bOYI-dIA))**

**AT: ((iT'LL BE ON THERE IN A MONTH OR SO))**

**AT: ,uH, sO YOU WON'T TELL HIM?**

**TG: nope, i promise**

**TG: cross my heart**

**AT: ,uH,oKAY THE,,**

**AT: ,sO,uH, wHAT'RE YOU DOING?**

**TG: oh, just hangin around, thinking about maybe heading out on the town**

**TG: ((blah, i've got to head out. this was really fun, though! ^^))**

**AT: ,oH,uH, cOOL, cAN i JOIN YOU?**

**adiosToreador disconnected.**


End file.
